photograph
by Ducktalesfan54
Summary: When going through some old stuff the boys find An old box labeled "photographs" They find out there is so much to Donald's life then them.


**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and nice comments on my last story it really inspires me and makes me happy 😊**

 **This story takes place when huey Dewey and Louie are about 8 years old this also takes place after my "a motherly instinct" story...enjoy**

* * *

It was an average day in duckburg Donald and the boys where just going through some old stuff to donate, They've been going through the storage space in the boathouse, They haven't gone through any of that stuff in at least a couple years so you never know what you might find.

They've been looking through stuff for a couple hours so Donald said."I'll go get you boys a snack". He left the room while the boys continued to go through stuff.

"Wow you never realize how much junk you have until you try to get rid of it."Louie said. "You know we should just sell this stuff instead of donating it."He suggested.

"Who would want our old junk?"Huey asked

"I don't know."Louie replied "that's the point you never know who might be stupid enough to buy this stuff!"he said.

Dewey found something in the way back if the storage space he pulled it out, it was just a old box labeled "photographs".

"Hey guys look what I found!"He said. They both got closer to see what their brother found, He opened the box and saw a picture of his uncle Donald and Mickey.

Donald returned with some milk and cookies and set it on a small table.

"Uncle Donald?"Dewey asked "who's this?"He asked.

Donald took the old photo and just smiled. "That's an old friend."He answered.

"Weird."Louie said. "Looks like that one freak on tv".

"You means Mickey Mouse?"Huey asked." Just because He does a lot of kids shows doesn't mean he's a freak."Huey stated

"As a matter of fact, that is Mickey Mouse."Donald said.

"You met the Mickey Mouse?"Dewey asked.

"Well we use to Be Friends."He replied.

"Interesting..."Dewey was now curious about Donald's life before them.

"What about this one?"he asked Donald took a look at the photo and it was Him and goofy.

Donald chuckles a little. "That's goofy,Mickey,and I were really close friends".He said.

At this point all three boys got interested. "Uncle Donald?"Huey asked "Who's this?"he held up a picture of Daisy and Donald together.

"Hey that looks like Daisy Duck from that tv show Dewey likes."Louie exclaimed.

"That is Daisy."Donald said.

"You met the Daisy Duck?"Dewey asked. She's become a big deal since she started her career exploring the world and seeking danger On her new show Called "What in the world"

"Actually we dated for A while ."He said

"when did you break up?"Huey asked.

"About eight years ago."Donald said,He knew exactly how long it's been since Him and daisy broke up, not a single day goes by that he doesn't think about her.

"Did she leave because of us?"Huey asked.

"Of course not huey, Donald said "She left because she started her show and she had to focus all her time on that"He said.

Dewey found a postcard with a rooster and a parrot on it. "Look at this!"Dewey shouted and then read the words on the back..

 **"Donald happy birthday**

 **love your Amigos,**

 **Jose carioca and Panchito Pistoles.**

 **Ps: long live the three caballeros!"**

"Who are they?"Dewey asked.

"Just some old friends".Donald said

"keyword being old."Louie whispered.

"What's the three caballaros?"Dewey asked.

"Just a name panchito came up with."Donald said going through a different box,he was preoccupied with organizing it caught him by surprise when his youngest nephew asked about a different picture.

"Uncle Donald who's this?"Louie asked.

Donald took a second and looked at the picture. It was a picture of his sister Della shoving Donald's face in a cake, it was the last birthday they spent together.

He thought for a moment, the fact they didn't know what there own mother looked like was awful, Especially when she might come back someday...Donald had completely avoided the thought that she might come back, Not only he didn't want his hopes up but, What if she wants to take the boys back after all this time?, it's a little selfish to think about but after the first few months they were already his kids.

"Uncle donald?"

Donald looked at the photo again, Then looked at Louie. "That's your mom Della."he answered.

"What?"Dewey Asked as he jumped up from his seat, He ran over to look at the picture. "What happened to her?, who was she?, where is she now?"Dewey asked some painful questions Donald just sighed.

"She's...gone"he hesitated to tell them the whole story considering how much pain that's would cause but he'd never lie to them either. "I think we should stop looking At photos for now ok?"he said and grabbed the box.

They could tell Donald was in pain, The boy just assumed that meant she was dead, they nodded in agreement.

As Donald went to put the box somewhere else Louie handed him the picture of Della "Uncle Donald you forgot this one!"He said

Donald grabbed the picture, Smiled and then gave it back to Louie "You boys should keep it, It's good to know wht she looks like."He said and put the box away.

"Do you still keep in touch?"Dewey asked.

"With who?"Donald asked

"Anyone from the photos."Dewey clarified.

"Well Mickey try's to call every now and then but I never have the time to answer, Panchito and Jose still send me postcards for my birthday but I never have time to reply."Donald explained.

"What about daisy?"He asked

"She writes me letters once a month, that's about it."He replied.

"Do you ever feel sad about missing your old life?"He asked

Donald thought about it for a minute then smieled, He got down to Dewey's level and hugged him tight. "I have no regret Dewey, You boys are my entire world, Never forget that".

the end...


End file.
